Hideo Kojima
Hideo Kojima (born 24 August 1963) is a Japanese Video Game Designer, considered most notable for the Metal Gear Series. To many fans of the series he is seen as a legend in the games industry. He is also well known for his creative ideas for video games. One example was where if the player died, they would have to go out and buy a new copy of the game. He is also well known for the high quality of gameplay and storytelling in his games. Hideo Kojima is a positively enormous movie fan, and has said that "A normal human is 80% water, I'm 80% movies." Before he created the Metal Gear series, it was his ambition to become a film director and started working with videogames since it was the closest he could get to film directing at the time. Hideo Kojima was comissioned by Konami to create a new combat game for the MSX gaming system. The MSX wasn't a very powerful system, and couldn't support very many enemies onscreen at a time, so he had to think of a way to create a combat game that would work on the system. While playing hide and seek with his son, Hideo got the idea for the game that would become his legacy: why not make a stealth game? It could be considered a combat game, and since the player was more likely to run than fight the technical issues weren't as big of a problem. He developed Metal Gear and a legend was born. GAME LIST This is a list of all the games Hideo Kojima has worked on: *Penguin Adventure (Assistant Director) - MSX, 1987. *Metal Gear (Writer, Director)- MSX2, 1987. Eventually ported to the Nintendo's NES (1987), Mobile Phones (2004), and the PS2 (2006) *Snatcher (Writer, Director) - MSX2, 1988. Ported to Sega CD in 1994, which is the only English release of the game *Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (Writer, Director) - MSX2, 1990, Eventually ported to Mobile Phones (2004), and the PS2 (2006) *Snatcher CD_ROMantic (Writer, Director) - PC, 1992. *Policenauts (Writer, Director) - Sega Saturn, Playstaion, 1996 *Snatcher (Remake) - Playstation, Sega Saturn, 1996 *Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series Vol. 1: Nijiiro no Seishun (Planner, Producer, Drama Director) - Playstation and Sega Saturn, 1997. *Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series Vol. 2: Irodori no Love Song (Planner, Producer) - Playstation and Sega Saturn, 1998 *Metal Gear Solid (Writer, Producer, Director) - Playstation, 1998 *Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series Vol. 3: Tabidachi no Uta (Executive Director) - Playstation and Sega Saturn, 1999 *Metal Gear Solid: Integral (Writer, Producer, Director) - Playstation, 1999 *Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (Producer, Supervising Director) - Game Boy Color, 2000 *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty (Writer, Producer, Director) - Playstation 2, 2001 *The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 (Producer, Director) - Playstation 2, 2002. *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (Writer, Producer, Director) - Playstation 2, 2002 *Boktai: The Sun Is In Your Hands (Producer) - Game Boy Advance, 2003 *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (Writer, Producer, Original Director) - Gamecube, 2004 *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (Writer, Producer, Director) - Playstation 2, 2004 *Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (Writer, Producer, Director) - Playstation 2, 2006 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Designed Snake and Shadow Moses Island) - Wii, 2008 -more to come shortly- HIDEO-BLOG Hideo Kojima also has his own Blog, which he uses to announce various projects from Kojima Productions, and discuss his everyday life. Check it out: *Hideoblog (ENG) *Hideoblog (JP) Category:Personel